Jesse Kane
|alias=Dad |DOB=1963 |age= 55Estimation based on Michael Beach's age during the filming of Aquaman. |DOD= January-February 2018 |affiliation=Jesse Kane's pirates |family=David Kane (son) "Manta" (father) |status= Deceased |actor= Michael Beach |movie= Aquaman |comic= |book= |gender = Male}} Jesse Kane was the father of David Kane and the founder and leader of a group of ocean hijackers. During an attempt to hijack a submarine, he and his group were defeated by Aquaman, and was left to die by the hero, causing David to vow revenge against Aquaman for the death of his father. Biography [[Attack on the Stalnoivolk|Attack on the Stalnoivolk]] 's knife to his son]] As a founder and leader of a group of pirates, Kane successfully hijacked a submarine, alongside his son. As they were celebrating their apparent victory, Jesse presented his son, David, with a special knife; initially, David viewed it as a piece of junk, until Kane told him it belonged to his grandfather, who fought in World War II as one of the Navy's first "frogmen" (scuba divers who went into battle underneath the waves) and was code-named "Manta" for his stealthiness, causing David to immediately accept it. Suddenly, Arthur Curry, also known as Aquaman, invaded the submarine to stop the pirates. All the pirates, including Jesse's son David, were defeated by Aquaman. When he noticed that his son was losing a fight against Aquaman, Jesse shot a rocket at the Atlantean, but Aquaman was able to withstand it. Kane attempted to shoot him a second time, but before he could, Aquaman tore off a piece of piping and hurled it at him like a spear. The force threw Kane backwards off his feet and into a wall, impaling him through his right shoulder. Aquaman chided Kane for the evil example he was setting for David, pulled out the piping and went to a hatch ladder to leave. An enraged Kane again tried to shoot Aquaman, but Aquaman dodged, and the grenade hit the hull, breaching it to the sea. The force of the water pouring through the rent in the hull caused a torpedo to topple onto Kane's legs, trapping him painfully as the sub filled with water and began to sink. Death David scrambled over to his father. Seeing that he could not move the torpedo, he desperately pleaded with Aquaman for help. Aquaman told them to ask the sea for mercy for their killing of innocent people, climbed up the ladder and left. As the room flooded with water, David was forced to flee, urged to do so by his father, who entreated him to live to kill Aquaman. David fled up another hatch ladder as his father used a hand grenade to commit suicide as the water rose above his head. Abilities *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': To be added *'Leadership': Jeese Kane leads his own crew, along with his son on diffrent missions. *'Expert Pirate': To be added '' *'Expert Marksman': Jesse Kane is an expert marksman as he managed to hit Aquaman with a single shot of a grenade launcher and presuming him dead. *'Explosive Expertise': Jesse is an expert with handling explosives. Equipment *'Protective Suit': Jesse Kane uses a protective suit when on missions. *'Assault rifle with grenade launcher': Jesse used this as his primary weapon during his submarine invasion, also using it in attacking Aquaman, though to no avail. *'Hand held explosive': Jesse used a hand held explosive activated by a dead man's switch to get his son away and to destroy the submarine, along with himself. *'Manta Knife': He got this knife from his father, and then gave it to his son. As it was able to harm Aquaman, it is probably wasn't forged by humans. Relationships Family *Father † *David Kane - Son Enemies *Arthur Curry - Attempted Victim *[[Stalnoivolk|''Stalnoivolk]] **''Stalnoivolk'''s captain † - Victim References Category:Aquaman characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Mercenaries